Eternal Love
by Yuera Kichito Akihime
Summary: "Dengarkan aku,Lee Sungmin. Jika sekarang kita tak dapat bersatu, aku yakin Di kehidupan selanjutnya aku dan kau akan selalu bersama selamanya.." a KyuMin-SiMin fic xD CHAPTER 3 IS UP! mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Eternal Love

**Creator: ** Yuera Akihime

**Writer: **A-m-O

**Rating: **PG 13** – **NC 17

**Genre: **AU | Drama | History | Romance

**Main Casts: **Super Junior | Slight : DBSK &SHINee Members

**Pairing: **KyuMin | SiMin | EunHae | KyuWook

**Disclaimer: **All of the main casts isn't our. But, the line story has been copyrighted.

**Summary: **"Bahkan jika sekarang kita tak dapat bersatu, tapi aku yakin. Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku dan kau akan selalu bersama selamanya.."

**Note :** Hehehehe~ Alloha~ (^0^)/~ Saya kembali publish fic abal seperti biasanya XD

Untuk chapter ini dan beberapa selanjutnya setting story diadaptasi dari Era 3 Kerajaan / Dinasty Warior atau versi jepangnya itu Sengoku Musou. Nyehehehe~ Abis saya lagi nyelesin Misi di game ini ga kelar-kelar, maka-a kepikiran buat FF dengan tema yg mirip xDa

Mungkin untuk awal ga terasa nuansa Romance-a, tapi ini pure Romance loh :p

**Warning :** Abuse of Human | Smut Scene (not on this chap) | Yaoi | Typo(s) | Abal | Geje | bosenin | Alur yg ribet bikin readers bingung | anti klimaks | bahasa ga sesuai EYD | OOC.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ! Don't only can Bash or flame without giving solutions ! **

**PS : **Everything in this story is fictional (Except : main casts) , Saya mengambil setting Kerajaan jepang yang saya gabungkan dengan kerajaan korea, soal-a saya ga begitu mengerti dengan culture dan seluk beluk kerajaan korea… = =) Jadi, mianhae kalo aneh dan sedikit membingungkan ^^v

oke, Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[PROLOGUE] **

Lee-Zakura. Siapa yang tidak mengenal klan ini? Sebuah klan terkenal di daratan Hoshu, yang kini telah menjelma dan bertakhta sebagai sebuah kerajaan. Di pimpin oleh sang kepala keluarga Lee , Lee Hankyung. 40 tahun masa pemerintahannya diwarnai dengan kesuksesan kisah negaranya. Namun, kemahsyuran nama kerajaannya bukannya tidak menjadi ancaman bagi dirinya dan keluarganya. 5 tahun masa terakhir pemerintahannya, klan Jung yang juga sebuah kerajaan memeranginya. . Berniat mengambil alih kekuasaan tanah yang dimiliki oleh klan Lee dan berusaha memperluas daerah jajahannya. Namun, Lee Hankyung bukanlah individu yang pantang menyerah. Dengan kekuatan seluruh pasukan kerajaannya, ia melawan klan Jung dalam perang yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'Chi no Senso'. Perang itu menewaskan 3000 orang, baik dari pasukan klan Lee dan pasukan klan Jung. Tapi naas. Di hari terakhir 'Chi no Senso' itu, Lee Hankyung dan istrinya tewas terkena panah yang dilemparkan seorang pasukan Jung. Tak hanya mereka. 2 anak lelaki mereka, Lee Jinki dan Lee Taemin , yang notabene juga kepala pasukan perang, juga ikut tewas saat melawan sang pemimpin klan Jung, Jung Yunho.

Dan dari klan Lee, hanya tertinggal dua ahli waris takhta, yaitu Lee Donghae dan Lee SungMin.

Namun Donghae sadar. Suatu saat, klan Jung pasti akan kembali menyerangnya dan pada akhirnya, dialah yang akan menjadi pemimpin garis depan.

Dia tak mau mengikutsertakan SungMin dalam peperangan itu, karena SungMin adalah satu-satunya ahli waris kerajaan jika nanti ia terbunuh. Oleh sebab itu, jauh sebelumnya, Hankyung sudah memikirkan hal ini. Ia pun menyamarkan identitas SungMin yang sebenarnya. Menjelmakan SungMin dalam tampilan wanita layaknya putri, bukan pangeran ahli waris.

Dan, disinilah ia sekarang. Menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin rias dan memoles wajahnya. Kembali bercermin dan menyisir helaian rambut hitamnya, lalu mengenakan kimono emasnya. Sesaat, ia terdiam merefleksikan bayang nyata dirinya di cermin. Dia seorang namja, tapi dia harus berpakaian sefeminim mungkin untuk menghindari kecurigaan dari pihak Jung dan melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Nona…"

Melayangkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara yang memanggilnya, dengan jelas ia melihat sesosok Yeojya paruh baya berpakaian kimono sakura yang membungkukkan badannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Anda ditunggu Tuan Donghae di istana."

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**[Chapter 1 : The Reason] **

Sekelompok yeojya muda terlihat duduk membungkuk berhadapan, mengapit karpet jalan istana. Mereka terlihat serempak dengan kimono berwarna merah muda sakura yang mereka kenakan. Kontras dengan warna jubah sang kepala kerajaan Lee-zakura yang berwarna abu kehitam-hitaman dengan simbol sakura dipunggungnya.

Raut wajah gelisah sang kepala kerajaan tampak jelas. Perasaan khawatir itu tak urung datang kembali merayapinya.

"Hyu- Oppa…"

Suatu panggilan lirih membuyarkan seluruh pikirannya.

"Sungmin." jawabnya seraya tersenyum dan mendekati namja berkimono emas dihadapannya.

"Kalian semua boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini sekarang." perintahnya.

Para yeojya pelayan istana itu pun berdiri, membungkukkan badan mereka dan memohon diri, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa hyung memanggilku? " tanya Sungmin datar.

Donghae menarik lengan adiknya menuju kursi takhtanya dan mendudukannya disana.

"Kau tahu 'kan, bagaimana situasi kerajaan kita sekarang? "

"Apa maksudmu?"

Donghae menghela nafasnya lalu menepuk bahu Sungmin didepannya.

"Kerajaan kita sedang diincar oleh kerajaan Jung. Dan… Aku tidak ingin kau direnggut oleh mereka. Cukup Jinki dan Taemin. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan saudara lagi."

Sungmin terpaku mendengar suara Donghae yang bergetar seperti menahan isakan. Ya, Jinki dan Taemin. Kedua adiknya itu kini sudah tiada, gugur dalam 'chi no senso' 3 tahun yang lalu. Tak hanya merenggut nyawa kedua namdongsaengnya itu, tapi juga merenggut nyawa ayah dan ibunya.

Menghela nafasnya berat, ia menatap Donghae di hadapannya seraya menyunggingkan senyum andalannya, senyum yang dapat menghapus segala kekhawatiran sang hyung.

"Hyung tenang saja. Kita punya banyak pasukan kerajaan yang hebat. Aku yakin dengan mereka. Lagipula…"

"Lagipula ada aku disini. Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Suatu suara berat bergema didalam ruangan itu. Donghae dan Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan, dan menangkap sosok Namja Tampan yang kini berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum sumringah. Choi Siwon, Jendral utama kerajaan Lee.

"Aah~ Jenderal kita ada disini rupanya! " sahut Donghae.

Mendengus pelan, Siwon berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan Sungmin di takhta istana.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Cibir Sungmin sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Lho, memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak."

Menggerutu pelan dengan tatapan sinis ke arah Sungmin, Siwon pun mulai berlagak mencelanya.

"Huh! Ya-ya~ Sepertinya, istana ini memang bukan tempatku." gumam Siwon seraya melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari hadapan Sungmin.

Namun, dengan sigap Sungmin berdiri dan menahan lengan Siwon, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Hei! Aku 'kan hanya bercanda tadi. Kau marah, ya?"

"Bercanda? Huh~"

"Heii~"

"Ehem…"

Sungmin dan Siwon tersentak mendengar deheman Donghae diantara mereka. Menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah, Siwon dan Sungmin tertawa.

"Ahahaha. Astaga, aku lupa kalau ada Donghae Hyung disini." Ucap Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oh, ya? Astaga.. Dasar dongsaeng pabbo!"

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

Suara langkah kaki keduanya terdengar teratur beriringan. Sepinya suasana lorong istana ikut menambah nuansa hening di antara mereka. Siwon terus melangkahkan kakinya, dengan tangannya yang erat menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya berjalan, mengikuti tuntunan langkah Siwon didepannya.

Hingga keduanya sampai di singgasana atap istana, yang terlihat begitu indah dengan warna langit biru cerah yang menghiasinya.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?"

Siwon menatap Sungmin di belakangnya, dan tanpa peringatan apapun, ia mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin. Menempelkannya sedekat mungkin dan menenggelamkan Sungmin didalam pelukannya.

Semenit kemudian, Siwon melepaskan tautan bibirnya, lalu menyeka lembut bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin. Jeongmal." bisiknya pelan.

Sungmin menatapnya aneh, seakan merasa asing dengan Siwon. Tidak biasanya namja tampan dihadapannya kini bertingkah semanis ini.

"He-Hei.. Kau kenapa, Wonnie?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja." Siwon tersenyum lembut, menampilkan 2 lesung pipi yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Tanpa kau mengatakan itu, aku sudah mengetahuinya, Choi Siwon." bisik Sungmin seraya mempertemukan kembali tautan bibir mereka.

**- TBC –**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

Nyoooooo~ gimana readers? Cerita yang membosankan dan jelek kan? T.T

Hiyaaaaaaa~ Jelek banged ya? Aduh, saya ga pede ngepost-a =_=)a

Btw, cerita ini dari saya, tapi writter aka penulis-a itu Mario temen saya. Dia cowok loh ~ *terus?*XD

Ceritanya terlalu berat kah?:(a Ini udah pernah dipusblih di Fb tapi dengan Fandom yang beda. Dan stop di chapter 9. :p

Waktu buat-a Saya beneran kepincut sama History kayak beginian, saya kan penggemar beratnya Takeda Shingen & Masamune Date *halah*XDv

Btw, ini cerita ga pure jaman perang koq, ntar ada timeslip-a ke masa depan, kalo mau tau gimana kelanjutannya, maka-a harus baca *plak*XD

Um~ Btw, Kyu belum muncul ya? Kemana tuh anak ya? *bruaak*XDv

Sabar chingu, Kyu Muncul-a dichapter selanjutnya. Ini Fic KyuMin Koq :3

Saya kan KyuMin shipper sejati *bacot lu nyet!* lol

Untuk sementara nikmati SiMin nya dulu deh ya *dijitak kyu*XD

Oya, Siwon disini tunangan Sungmin. Ntar dijelasin koq dichapter selanjutnya :D

Ya, sorry for boring + bad story, sorry for typos. Saya ga yakin apa ada yang mau baca fic jelek ini =.=)a

Makanya saya butuh ripiu dari readers terhormat sekalian~ :D

Soalnya saya bakal lanjutin ini fic kalo riviewnya banyak *plak/bruaak/jduugh* XDv

So, jangan lupa di ripiu ya readers sayang~ kkkk~

See you~ ~\(^0^)/~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Eternal Love

**Creator: ** Yuera Akihime

**Writer: **A-m-O

**Rating: **PG 13** – **NC 17

**Genre: **AU | Drama | History | Romance

**Main Casts: **Super Junior | Slight : DBSK &SHINee Members

**Pairing: **KyuMin | SiMin | EunHae | KyuWook

**Disclaimer: **All of the main casts isn't our. But, the line story has been copyrighted.

**Summary: **"Bahkan jika sekarang kita tak dapat bersatu, tapi aku yakin. Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku dan kau akan selalu bersama selamanya.."

**Warning :** Abuse of Human | Smut Scene (not on this chap) | Yaoi | Typo(s) | Abal | Geje | bosenin | Alur yg ribet bikin readers bingung | anti klimaks | bahasa ga sesuai EYD | OOC.

**Note : **o yeah, ooo yeah~ I'm feeling good o yeah, ooo yeah~ yeah yeah! saya menjadi korban misi nya MEN IN MBLAQ ~ *0*)/~ *geplaked* Aish~ Leader-sama makin cakep aja dengan jas hitam-a *3*) *toel2 SeungHo* #abaikan

Ok, Chapter 2 is up! :D

Saya ngakak pas readers pada nanya, "emangnya jaman 3 kerajaan udah ada yaoi ya? xD"

Waduh~ Hubungan sesama jenis udah ada sejak jaman nabi Luth chingu~ jauh beribu-ribu tahun yg lalu wkwkwk xD

Semoga kita ga termasuk yg bakal menerima azab nantinya , amin #bruaak*XDv #abaikan

Saya juga kaget liat respon readers yg pada bilang fic-a bagus, tema-a ga biasa, dsb. Wuah~ saya terharu loh ;A; *lap ingus dibaju Cheondung*

Saya merasa sedikit merasa bersalah karena sepertinya saya akan membohongi alur dan menghancurkan harapan readers tentang "Cerita Cinta di jaman perang" XD lol

Apakah semua akan berakhir seperti yg readers fikirkan? Au ah gelap *plak*xD

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ! Don't only can Bash or flame without giving solutions ! **

**PS : **Everything in this story is fictional (Except : main casts) , Saya mengambil setting Kerajaan jepang yang saya gabungkan dengan kerajaan korea, soal-a saya ga begitu mengerti dengan culture dan seluk beluk kerajaan korea… = =) Jadi, mianhae kalo aneh dan sedikit membingungkan ^^v

oke, Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[And The War Has Begun…]**

"Lihat ini." Ujar Siwon seraya menyerahkan gulungan kertas papirus pada Donghae.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah rute pembantaian klan Jung 3 tahun yang lalu. Dari sana, kita tahu bahwa klan Jung selalu menggunakan jembatan Aozora menuju ke sini."

"Aku tahu, Siwonnie!" sergah Donghae. " Tapi yang aku khawatirkan kali ini bukan masalah taktik penyerangan atau rute penyerangan. Aku tahu, kau memang jenderal yang hebat dan aku yakin pada kemampuan analisismu! Tapi, yang aku khawatirkan saat ini adalah Sungmin."

Sesaat, suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Siwon hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Donghae menggigit kuku jarinya gemas.

"Kau tahu 'kan Siwon... Hanya Sungmin, Sungmin yang menjadi andalanku, andalan Lee-zakura. Tak masalah kalau aku harus mati, tapi aku tidak mau Sungmin menjadi korban. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka menyentuh Sungmin meski seujung kulitpun. Tak 'kan pernah kubiarkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dionghae's PoV

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat menuju kamar Sungmin. Aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari ajudan-ajudanku yang berjaga dibenteng pertahanan bahwa pasukan klan Jung tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Lee-zakura. Sial! Apa mereka ingin melakukan gencatan senjata di tengah malam seperti ini?

Kedua kakiku pada akhirnya sukses mengantarkan aku ke kamar Sungmin. Kubuka pintu di depanku dan kulihat tubuh Sungmin yang terbaring lelap di ranjangnya. Jujur saja. Melihat wajahnya itu sebenarnya membuatku segan membangunkannya. Tapi, aku harus melakukannya!

"Minnie.. Sungminnie.. Bangunlah!"

Kuguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sungmin pelan dan ternyata, guncangan itu cukup ampuh membuatnya tersadar.

"Umh? Hyung? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini, Sungmin. Pasukan klan Jung sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini. Ayo, bergegaslah sekarang!" sentakku.

Donghae's PoV END

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah cepat, Donghae dan Sungmin berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong istana yang sunyi. Tangan kanan Donghae erat menggenggam tangan namdongasengnya, menuntunnya dalam pelarian mengejar waktu yang terbatas.

Sesampainya diruang takhta istana, kedatangan mereka disambut oleh kumpulan banyak pasukan Lee-zakura yang kini bersiaga dengan perisai dan pedang di tangan mereka.

"Mana Siwon?"

Salah seorang perwira kerajaan membungkuk dan berlutut dihadapan Donghae.

"Sesuai dengan perintah raja, Siwon-ssi sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Cho."

Donghae mengangguk mantap.

"Bagus! Sekarang, aku mohon pada kalian untuk tetap berjaga. Kita tidak tahu kapan pasukan mereka akan tiba. Dan.."

Donghae menghentikan kata-katanya, mengubahnya menjadi pandangan ke sekeliling hadapannya, dimana seluruh pasukan Lee-zakura tengah memandangnya penuh perhatian.

"Keselamatan dan nasib kerajaan Lee-zakura juga berada dalam genggaman kalian. Aku percaya pada kalian semua. Kalian adalah prajurit-prajurit Lee-zakura terbaik. Dan aku menaruh keyakinanku pada kalian."

Sesaat, suasana hening. Namun, perwira yang tadi membungkuk di hadapan Donghae tiba-tiba mengangkat perisainya dan pedangnya ke atas, seakan mengobarkan semangat tanah-air dalam dirinya.

"Aku bersumpah, kerajaan Lee-zakura adalah kerajaan terkuat, karena kita ikut menopangnya. Hidup Lee-zakura!" teriak sang perwira penuh semangat.

Teriakan penuh semangat sang perwira itupun diikuti dengan sorak penuh gairah dan semangat seluruh prajurit yang lain. Mereka semua ikut mengangkat pedang dan perisai mereka, seolah-olah dengan itulah mereka menunjukkan rasa semangat dan kecintaan mereka akan Lee-zakura.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. Mengepalkan jari-jari tangan kanannya, ia mengangkat tangannya keatas dan memekik penuh semangat.

"Untuk keabadian Lee-zakura dan kita semua!"

"Ya!"

Jawaban penuh semangat itu semakin menebalkan keberanian dalam diri Donghae. Ditatapnya sang adik disampingnya, tersenyum penuh kegembiraan.

Tak lama kemudian, Siwon muncul dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan. Berpakaian laksana prajurit, dengan pedang yang terselubung didalam kantongnya.

"Yang mulia" salam Siwon dan pemuda berambut hitam itu pada Donghae seraya membungkuk.

"Ky-Kyuhyun?" Pekik Sungmin terperangah.

"Ya. Aku akan mempercayakanmu pada Kyuhyun-ssi, Minnie. Dialah yang akan menjagamu selama kau tak disini."

Pemuda yang disebut Kyuhyun itu menegakkan kembali kepalanya, menatap Donghae dan Sungmin didepannya.

" Kyuhyun, tolong jaga adikku ini. Aku percaya, kau pasti akan melindunginya dengan segenap kekuatanmu. Aku sangat mempercayaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin. Hae, Percayalah padaku."

"Pasti! Lebih baik, sekarang kalian berdua bergegas ke Puri Ojo. Aku juga mengutus 4 pelayan pribadi bersama kalian untuk mengurus semua kebutuhan kalian disana."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin, Sungmin malah berbalik menatap Siwon.

"Ikutlah dengannya. Kau harus menyelamatkan dirimu kali ini. Nanti, saat semuanya sudah berakhir, aku akan menjemputmu ke Puri." gumam Siwon seraya memeluk tubuh Sungmin lalu melepaskannya.

Sungmin meletakkan tangannya didalam genggaman Kyuhyun, membungkukkan badannya pada Donghae bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun dan tanpa membuang waktu segera berlari menuju lorong bawah tanah, dimana ke-empat pelayan pribadi mereka telah menunggu dengan kuda-kudanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin's PoV

Langkah kaki kuda ini ikut memacu adrenalinku, bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang menunggang sang kuda dibelakangku. Ya, Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun, teman baikku sejak aku kecil, mungkin sejak aku lahir. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang mengetahui fakta bahwa aku ini seorang namja, disamping Siwon, Donghae hyung dan anggota keluargaku yang sudah meninggal. Dialah… Teman dalam kesunyianku. Disaat lingkungan pergaulanku benar-benar dibatasi, hanya dialah yang diperbolehkan untuk tetap berada di sampingku dan menemaniku, mengingat dia adalah anak perdana-menteri Lee-zakura, Cho Ji hoo. Dan, Cho Ji hoo adalah sahabat baik almarhum ayahku, dan dia sangat mempercayainya. Jadi, tidak heran ayahku membebaskan aku untuk bermain sepuasnya dengan dia.

Tapi itu dulu. Karena, sejak aku berumur 15 tahun, aku sudah tidak pernah bermain dengannya lagi. Aku sibuk dengan urusan kerajaan, sementara dia sibuk dengan didikan perang ayahnya. Dan, aku akui juga, semakin aku mengenal Siwon, semakin jauh juga aku mengingat peran Kyuhyun dalam hidupku.

Tapi sekarang, aku kembali bersama sahabat masa kecilku. Sahabat yang kini telah berubah wujud menuju kesempurnaan dirinya. Dia... Jauh lebih tampan sekarang. Tidak ada kesan imut seperti 21 tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Segera kualihkan pandangan wajahku dari wajahnya, dan kutundukkan kepalaku menutupi rona merah malu di pipiku.

Sungmin's PoV END

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita sudah sampai."

Kyuhyun menarik tali kekang kudanya, membuat sang kuda menghentikan jalannya.

Turun dari pelana sang kuda, Kyuhyun kini membantu Sungmin untuk turun, dan kelihatannya sulit karena gaun yang ia kenakan.

"Hup!"

"Ah,maaf Kyu! Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu kau pikirkan. Lebih baik kau kembali tidur. Aku yakin, kau masih lelah saat dibangunkan tadi." sahut Kyuhyun seraya menepuk lembut rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya.

"Oh,ya! Kalian juga! Salah satu dari kalian, tolong antarkan nona Sungmin ke kamarnya! Dan yang lain, bawa masuk perbekalan kita. Tinggalkan saja kuda-kudanya. Biar aku yang mengurusnya!"

Keempat pelayan itu menunduk, dan sesuai dengan perintah Kyuhyun, salah seorang pelayan berperawakan tua mengantar Sungmin memasuki puri, sementara 3 yang lain sibuk menurunkan perbekalan-perbekalan di kantung pelana kuda mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's PoV **

"Tuan, semua perbekalan sudah kami atur. Apa ada lagi yang tuan ingin kami lakukan?"

Aku menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di hadapanku. Senyum ramahnya memaksa aku membalasnya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa. Lebih baik, bibi segera tidur. Besok, bibi harus melayani keperluan nona,bukan?"

"Baiklah. Saya mohon diri, tuan."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan menatap punggung wanita itu yang mulai menjauh. Namun.. Tiba-tiba aku memanggilnya.

"Bibi!"

Wanita itu memutar tubuhnya menghadapku.

"Apa nona sudah tidur?" tanyaku.

" Nona sudah tertidur sejak 30 menit yang lalu, tuan."

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum. Entah bibi itu melihat keganjilanku atau tidak.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kupijakkan kakiku melangkahi tiap anak tangga puri. Tubuhku benar-benar lelah kali ini. Perjalanan dari Lee-zakura ke Ojo bukanlah perjalanan cepat. Butuh waktu 2 jam berkuda untuk dapat sampai ke sini.

Sesampainya aku di puncak, tatapan nanarku teralihkan ke sebuah pintu kamar yang bercelah, tidak tertutup rapat sepenuhnya. Tujuan awalku mendekati pintu ini adalah hanya untuk menutup pintu itu. Tapi, gerakanku bahkan mengabaikan pikiranku. Aku menatap sosok Sungmin yang tertidur dari kejauhan.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk menangkap wajahnya lebih jelas. Kumasuki kamarnya dan kupandangi dia dari tepian ranjangnya. Aku tersenyun menatap wajahnya, cantik. Dan bahkan, lebih cantik dibanding 18 tahun yang lalu. Meskipun pada kenyataannya dia adalah seorang namja, sama sepertiku. Dia juga masih bertahan mengenakan kimono.

Semua yang ada dalam dirinya,kupikir adalah refleksi sempurna sifat-sifatnya. Putih dan lembut kulitnya, seakan menggambarkan kesucian dan kelembutan dirinya. Senyum manisnya, seperti kata-kata penenang jiwa yang manis untuk dialunkan. Sayang sekali mengingat Siwon lebih dulu memilikinya.

Tunggu.

Si-Siwon?

Astaga..

Kutangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku menutupi wajahku. Bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana bisa aku berfikir hal serendah itu pada tunangan sahabatku sendiri.

Lee Sungmin , aku…

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiyaaaaaaa~ Gimana? Gimana? Sambungannya jelek kah? ;A;

Mianhae kalo jelek, saya dan Mario sudah melakukan semampu kami XD

Btw, kalo merasa penulisannya aneh dan beda dari tulisan saya biasanya, kyk yg saya bilang kemarin fic ini yg ngetik Mario, teman saya. :D

Karena dia cowok jadi style menulis-a (menurut saya) terasa lebih to the point XD

Ga lebe-lebe gimana kayak saya biasanya *glundungan* lol

Ok, gimana tebakannya? Ada yang benar? Siapa yang nebak Kyu itu Pangeran dari Klan Jung? Gyahahahaha~ Anda salah! Dan anda berhak mendapat hukuman "Mencuci seluruh pakaian member SUJU" *plak*XD

Dan buat yang nebak bener, jangan risau(?) XD Anda mendapatkan hadiah Sebuah ciuman dibibir persembahan langsung dan Cuma-duma dari Shindong oppa! :D

*bruaak/Plaak/Jduugh*XD

Soal Siwon tunanagan Minnie, udah dijelasin kan diatas siapa2 aja yg tau minnie cowok?:p

Yah~ yang namanya cinta kan ga mandang gender huehehehehe~ Fic ini Pure Yaoi koq :p

Btw, chapter depan mungkin bakal ngebosenin bagi yg ga suka scene perang (=_=) jangan terlalu berharap sama fic abal ini yah. Saya takut readers kecewa ntar ToT *pundung*

Btw, saya susah bayangin Donghae jadi raja deh wkwkwkwk *ditabok para fishy*XD

Ok deh, now it's time to reply all reviews :D

**kykyucloudsomnia** : Annyeong kiky :D Yue imnida ^^v

Aish~ Makasih udah bilang FF abal ini bagus ;A; #speechless

Sayasuka couple ga sesuai kodrat asal Sungmin as Uke nya kkk~ *digaplok Kyu*

Koq bisa ya SiMin tunangan? Saya juga gatau chingu *gubraak*XD

Ayo kita tanyakan padamereka *geje*xD

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

**Unykyuminmin **: Hehehe~ Umin emangcantik *0*)/~

Siwon mati? Iya gak ya? *plak* xD

Yo yo~ udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

**AsukaLoveYaoi-4-ever**: Hehehe~ Pair bakal bertambah sesuai cerita koq :D

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

** Ladyuminhae **: Hiyaaaaaaa~ Nemu temen seperjuangan(?) lagi nih XD *toast*

Saya juga suka setiap pairing yang Uke-a Sungminnie *0*)/~

Hehehe~Makasih support-a ya chingu^^

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

** cilixtabi **: Hehehehe~Kayak-a Fic2 saya emang dominan ke KyuMin ama YeWook doank Ya~^^)a

Abis Umin imut banged sih ;A; *gigit Umin* *ditabok Kyu*XD

Iya bener chingu, FF bersettingkan kerajaan gini ribet bikin-a==)a

Makasih Jempolnya chingu^^

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

: Iya yah, Siwon sering banged jadi orang ketiga, nasibnya agak jelek *plak* ==)a

Hehehe~ Mianhae, saya bingung mau jadiin siapa sebagai raja kerajaan Jung, yang keinget Cuma YunJae Couple *plak*XDD

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

** Pipit-SungminniELFishy** : Annyeong ^^v

Iya~ Hanppa my yeobo *plak* Jadi appa-a Sungmin XD

Saya kepikirannya Cuma dia sih *geje*

Iya SiMin itu tunangan chingu:D

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

** IcaChulie247** : Hahaha~ SiMin itu crack pair setelah HaeMin *dijotos Kyu*XDv

Ne? Mamak? Kayak orang medan ngomongnya *berasa jumpasodara*XDLOL

Uhm~ Umma-a Umin itu…. Author sendiri *plak* *readers muntah* XD

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

**Minnie Chagiy4** : Diamana Kyu? Apakah sedang mengembala sapi pak noorman? *geplaked*XD

Hiyaa~ Umin ketularan Kyu tuh jadi agresif gitu ;A; *author ngarang* *dibecut*XD

Wuah? Apakah tebakan chingu benar? Kita saksikan episode selanjutnya *halah* xD

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

** Lee Sunmiina anaknya KyuMin males login** : Aish~ pon, nama mu ngilani XDD

Aish~dasar SiMin shipper *toas* XD

Banyakin ga ya? :p Kalo dibanyakin, jumma dapet apaan? *plak* xD

Hiyaaaaaa~ Siwon mau kemana? Jangan pergi! *geje* #abaikanAhjumaStressIni LOL

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

**Yunie Love Uminnie** : Annyeong^^

Iyah, author jugaseneng banged Sungmin dipair ama siapaaja, apalagi sama Author *0*)/~ *dimuntahin readers*xDv

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

**StellaSJ** : lanjuttttttttttttttt~ *ala kernek bis*XD

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

** RizmaHuka-huka** : Jiahahaha~ Dasar otak kriminal *plak*XD main bunuh anak orang aja wkwkwkwk XD *padahal sendiri-akriminator(?)XD*

Ayo kita bunuh Siwon bareng2! *gubraak*XD

Bwakakakakaka~ Udah liat kan Kyu jadi apa disini?XD

Aish~ Yue beneran ngakak baca komen mu say, XD

Gimana ya kalo Kyu jadi pengurus kuda? Wklwkwkwkwk *ROFL XD

Hiyaaaaaaaa~ Dirimu mengingatkanku pada fic itu lagi *ngacir* *dijitak*

Huks, fic itu akan segera diupdate koq, sabar ya xDDD *author geje*

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

** Dina LuvKyumin** :Annyeong ^^

Waduh? Ga tahan liat SiMin? Emang ga tahan kenapa? Mau ngapain saeng?O.o *plak*XD

Hehehe~ KyuMin pasti muncul koq^^ ditunggu aja:)

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

** ayukii** : Udah ada Kyumin-a dikitkan? XD

Kyu? Dari kerajaan majapahit chingu *plak*XD dari kerajaan Lee koq ^^

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

**YuyaLoveSungmin** : Gomawo :D

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

**Kyuminana** : Gomawo :D  
>Ini KyuMin koq ^^<p>

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

**af13knight** : Berat? Adik bacanya sambil angkat barbel ya? O.o *plak*XDv

Aish~ Gomawo dek udah dibilang seru ff nya :D

He? Kyu mana? Mana kyu? Jangan2 lagi jualan dipasar impres? O.O *geplaked*XDv

Itu tuh Kyu udah muncul dek ^^v

Aish~ Sebenar-a eon juga keberatan (?) sama KyuWook =_=)a tapi tuntutan skrip dek :Oa *sok iye lu yue*XD

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

Hwaiting ! gomawo dek *0*)/~

**kiannielf**: Gomawo chingu^^b

Iyaaaaa~ Saya kan KyuMin Shipper hehehe XD

Iyah, mereka tunangan dibelakang saya ToT *author sableng*XD

Tau donk, Tapi Siwon udah terlanjur cinta sih *bahasa lu*XD

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

** Jidegon** : Hehehe~ Saya diberondong pertanyaan bertubi-tubi nih XDDD

Siwon tau koq Umin namja ^^ terus masalah Kyu udah taukan jadi apa dia disini?:D

Kalo malasah Klan Jung chapter depan dijelasin koq chingu^^

Oke, udah update ini. Makasih RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

**Ira Julian** : Hiyaaaaaaa~ Apanya yang mau dipanjangi nak? *mikir yadong* *diRUKIyah*XDD

Sebenarnya papamu ga koit, dia melarikan diri sama umma(?) dan kami hidup bahagia selamanya *cuih* *Hoeek*XDDD

Iya, Klan Jung duah pasti Yunho!mana mungkin Jessica wkwkwkXD

Tau koq, tapi udah terlanjur cinta ya apa boleh buat,mereka yaoian XDD

Oke, udah umma update ini. Makasih RnR nya nak, Keep RnR Ya ^^

**Maki Kisaragi** : Uwooooooooo~ pona! Gomawo! *0*)/~

HIDUP SIMIN! HIDUP! SIMIN! SIMIN! KYUMIN(?) ! MERDEKA! *gubraak*XDD

Gyahahaha~ Pertanyaanmu bertubi-tubi pon xD

Udah daripada penasaran, ahjumma update nih! :p

Semoga Kyu ga jahat *plak* Disini, amin(?) XD

Oke pona, karena dikau reviewer terakhir di chapter ini, dikau dapat spesial gift dari jumma~ terimalah Kissu jarak jauh ini (*3*)/~ *maki muntah, black sekarat, White pingsan* wkwkwkwk XD

Oke, udah jumma update ini. Makasih pon RnR nya, Keep RnR Ya ^^

Hiyaaaaaaaa~ Selesai! *0*)/~ Ga ada yg ketinggalan kan?:D

Kalo ada bilangin ya^^v

Ok chingu, Review lagi ya, review merupakan asupan tenaga seorang author *halah* dan review sangat menentukan kelanjutannya XD

Jaa nee (030)/~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Eternal Love

**Creator: ** Yuera Akihime

**Writer: **A-m-O

**Rating: **PG 13** – **NC 17

**Genre: **AU | Drama | History | Romance

**Main Casts: **Super Junior | Slight : DBSK & SHINee Members

**Pairing: **KyuMin | SiMin

**Disclaimer: **All of the main casts isn't our. But, the line story has been copyrighted.

**Summary: **"Bahkan jika sekarang kita tak dapat bersatu, tapi aku yakin. Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku dan kau akan selalu bersama selamanya.."

**Warning :** Abuse of Human | Smut Scene (not on this chap) | Yaoi | Typo(s) | Abal | Geje | bosenin | Alur yg ribet bikin readers bingung | anti klimaks | bahasa ga sesuai EYD | OOC.

**Note : **Hah~ No comment lah, in a bad mood =.= Saya merindukan seseorang yg sudah lama meninggal *plak* :'(

Mianhae kalo ngepost-a telad, dan ceritanya makin ngebosenin. Semoga readers pada suka~ hehehe ^^v

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ! Don't only can Bash or flame without giving solutions ! **

**PS : **Everything in this story is fictional (Except : main casts) , Saya mengambil setting Kerajaan jepang yang saya gabungkan dengan kerajaan korea, soal-a saya ga begitu mengerti dengan culture dan seluk beluk kerajaan korea… = =) Jadi, mianhae kalo aneh dan sedikit membingungkan ^^v

oke, Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ The War.. ]**

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..

Nuansa cerah mentari pagi datang menyambut. Dengan lembut dan hangat, ia menerpa, menyapa miliran orang untuk mengawali hari dengannya. Mengawali hari dengan senyuman, mengawali hari dengan semangat.

Tapi, tidak dengan Donghae. Hari ini, adalah akhir dari semua usahanya untuk melenyapkan seluruh pasukan Jung. Dan mereka semua harus lenyap, meskipun ia sadar dengan resiko terberatnya untuk mati.

"Hae…"

Suatu panggilan lembut membuyarkan lamunan sang kepala kerajaan, mengembalikannya dalam horizon nyata waktu kali ini.

"Siwonnie?"

Siwon menatap Donghae sendu, tersenyum, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau takut? Kalau kau takut, kau bisa mundur."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin mundur dari peperangan ini, Hae. Aku ini Jenderal Lee-zakura. Akulah yang memimpin pasukan."

Donghae terkekeh.

"Yah,aku tahu. Pasti, kau berpikir bahwa kita terlalu muda untuk mati dalam pertempuran, 'kan?"

Keduanya kini larut dalam tawa kecil mereka.

"Yah,mungkin. Tapi, bahkan aku sudah terlalu siap untuk resiko terburuknya."

Sejenak, suasana hening melingkupi mereka. Ya. Lagipula,tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang akan menghadapi sebuah perang dapat tertawa, jika dia mengingat resiko terburuknya.

"Tuan! Tuan!"

Seorang prajurit dengan cepat berlari menuju Donghae dan Siwon. Terengah-engah, ia membungkuk dan bersujud pada Donghae.

"Ada apa?"

"Pasukan Jung sudah melakukan penyerangan di daerah Yae-gin! Dan beberapa prajurit yang berjaga tewas dibunuh oleh mereka!"

Tatapan tajam Donghae kini teralih ke arah Siwon, yang kini dengan tegas menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Siapkan pasukan! Kita juga akan menyerang mereka. Perintahkan para prajurit di Yae-taba untuk berjaga-jaga! Sekarang adalah saatnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka disana?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan.

"Entahlah. Tapi, aku yakin kalau semuanya sudah dimulai."

"Maksudmu, perang?"

"Iya. Kemarin, saat aku diperjalanan menuju istana dengan Siwon, dia memberitahuku bahwa pasukan Jung sudah melakukan penyerangan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh~ jadi kau, pemimpin Lee-zakura saat ini? Cih!"

Suara berat lelaki berperawakan tinggi gagah itu bergema, sampai di indra pendengar milik Donghae. Tak hanya itu. Raut wajah penuh sinis itu juga tampak diwajahnya.

"Hei,anak muda! Lebih baik kau menyerah sekarang! Apa kau mau, menyusul ayah dan ibumu itu? Juga Dongsaeng mu? Khukhukhu.."

Donghae memejamkan matanya perlahan. Kini ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang gemetar begitu hebatnya. Bayangan senyum kedua orangtua serta kedua adiknyanya terlintas dibenaknya. Semakin lama ia memejamkan matanya, bayang semu mereka semakin terlihat. Siwon, yang berada disamping belakangnya pun dapat melihat tubuh Donghae yang gemetar. Namun tak lama, Donghae membuka kedua matanya, dan memusatkan pandangannya pada Jung Yunho sang musuh bebuyutan yang juga pembunuh anggota-anggota keluarganya.

"Huh. Bukankah seharusnya kau yang menyerah, orangtua brengsek? Lihat dirimu sekarang! Wajahmu berkeriput sudah seperti kakek-kakek yang hanya tinggal menunggu kematian di hadapannya."

Dengan penuh amarah dan kegeraman, Yunho membuang air liurnya ke tanah, menunjukkan air muka penuh kemarahan didalamnya.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih memilih mati sekarang?"

"Itu pilihanmu, kek!"

Yunho menggertakkan giginya geram. Kemudian mengangkat pedangnya keatas.

"Seraaaaaaaaannnggg!" Pekik Yunho seraya berlari menerjang Donghae dengan pedang yang ia genggam ditangannya, diikuti dengan seluruh pasukannya yang berada di belakangnya.

Pemandangan bagai pasukan semut kecil yang bertarung terlihat disana. Dan, tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, untuk melihat mayat-mayat prajurit itu berjatuhan, layaknya bunga sakura di musim gugur. Beberapa pasukan, baik dari Lee-zakura maupun Jung, tewas. Sementara yang selamat kini bergegas untuk saling menjatuhkan musuhnya.

Siwon dengan sengit melawan 3 prajurit Jung yang bersenjatakan pedang didepannya. Namun tak sulit baginya untuk menggores tubuh mereka dan membuat mereka terkapar tak berdaya ditanah.

"Siwon! Awas!"

Teriakan Donghae membahana, membuat Siwon tersadar akan hadirnya seorang musuh yang hendak menikamnya dari belakang.

"Aah!"

Cipratan air berwarna merah dan berbau anyir itu pun berlumuran membasahi lengan kiri Siwon.

"Si-sial.. Ngh~"Umpat Siwon.

Elakan Siwon memang menyelamatkannya dari tikaman musuh, namun membuat lengan kirinya sukses tergores pedang dan membuat luka yang cukup parah.

"Sialan kau!"Teriak Siwon seraya mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah sang penikam, membuat kepalanya dengan cepat terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Begitu meluapnya amarah Siwon, memuncak hingga membuat Siwon menikam musuh-musuh mereka tanpa ampun dan tanpa pengendalian diri. Satu per satu ia bunuh dengan pedangnya. Entah itu berupa tikaman di bagian perut, dada, jantung atau bahkan sampai menebas leher, kaki dan tangannya.

Serupa dengan Siwon, Donghae kini juga ikut berseteru dengan para prajurit Jung. Ayunan pedangnya terasa tegas dan penuh keyakinan, mengoyak satu per satu tubuh para musuhnya.

**TRANG!**

"Oh! Tidak kusangka, penerus terakhir Lee-zakura ternyata seorang ahli pedang!" Ejek Yunho sembari membenturkan pedangnya dengan pedang milik Donghae.

"Huh, aku juga tak menyangka, seorang kakek sepertimu ternyata masih lincah. Apa kau makan belut seumur hidupmu, Heh?" Balas Donghae tak mau kalah.

Terhina dengan ejekan Donghae, dengan cekatan Yunho kembali mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah kanan tubuh Donghae, tapi dengan cepat Donghae menangkisnya.

"Akan kupastikan kau mati hari ini, brengsek!"

"Oh,ya? Tunjukkan padaku sekarang!"

Bunyi pedang yang saling menangkis itu terdengar semakin kencang, memekakkan telinga.

Bukan hanya berasal dari pedang Donghae dan yunho, melainkan dari semua pedang mereka yang saling berseteru, saling berperang. Tak mengenal lelah, dan tak takut pada resiko apapun. Semangat yang sama itupun juga membakar jiwa Donghae.

**JLEBB!**

Satu tusukan penuh dari Donghae bersarang tepat diperut Yunho, membuatnya merintih kesakitan dan terkapar di tanah. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangannya, Donghae menatap Yunho yang terus mengerang kesakitan.

"Jadi, siapa yang mati hari ini? Kau… atau aku?"

"Si-alan… ka-u…"

"Terimakasih."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar kata-kata terakhir musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Dan akulah…yang membuat tubuhmu habis dengan tanah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Donghae, ini sudah hari ketujuh setelah peperangan selesai. Apa… Apa kau tidak berniat memulangkan kembali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?"

Donghae hanya terdiam sembari memainkan gelas miliknya, lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jangan gegabah, Siwon. Aku yakin, sisa pasukan mereka pasti akan kembali menyerang kita. Kalau aku sampai salah langkah, Sungmin bisa celaka."

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sudahlah, Siwon. Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang. Besok, kita tetap harus berjaga-jaga. Kita harus waspada dengan mereka."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima orang berpakaian hitam bak ninja memasuki lorong-lorong istana dengan hati-hati. Begitu sunyi karena mereka tak ingin membangunkan seisi istana itu dengan gerakan mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka menunjuk temannya, lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke sebuah pintu yang tertutup kertas ouji. Orang yang ia tunjuk pun mengangguk, lalu memasuki pintu kamar yang ditunjukkan padanya."Aaah!"

Erangan kesakitan itu terdengar dari dalam pintu kamar. Tak lama, pria itu kembali, dengan sebuah belati yang berlumurkan darah berwarna merah segar dimatanya.

"Sudah kuhabisi."

"Bagus. Sekarang kita berpencar. Bunuh siapapun yang ada didalam istana ini, tapi jangan sampai membuat kegaduhan. Pangeran ingin kita menghabisi mereka semua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon's PoV **

"Aaaahh!"

Suara apa itu?

Kubuka kedua mataku yang sempat terpejam 25 menit yang lalu. Sepertinya, telingaku mendengar suara seperti teriak kesakitan di kamar prajurit.

Apa yang terjadi?

Sesegera mungkin aku mengenakan jubah tidurku, dan tak lupa, kusampirkan pedangku untuk berjaga kalau-kalau ternyata ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Kubuka perlahan pintu kamarku, kutengokkan kepalaku kiri dan kanan.

"Aaah!"

Suara erangan itu kembali bergema! Firasatku mengatakan, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini!

Pada akhirnya, aku berlari pelan menyusuri lorong istana dengan mata yang awas dan tangan yang kuposisikan menggenggam pedangku. Tapi, kemudian kuhentikan laju langkahku saat kudengar ada seseorang yang seperti sedang berbicara. Aku bersembunyi di balik lorong, tepat disebelah orang itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"2 orang sudah kuhabisi!"

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar mereka. Kuberanikan diriku mengintip mereka. Dan aku dapat melihat mereka, terutama tangan mereka yang masing-masing menggenggam belati berlumurkan darah segar, yang membuatku segera menarik kesimpulan bahwa mereka adalah utusan Klan Jung, yang ditugaskan untuk menyerang kami.

Sial! Perkataan Donghae ada benarnya juga!

Kali ini aku benar-benar harus pergi dari sini! Donghae... Donghae! Ya! Aku harus menyelamatkan Donghae sekarang!

Pelan dan hati-hati, kulangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju ruang singgah Donghae. Dan sesampainya aku disana, gegas aku membangunkan Donghae yang tertidur lelap.

"Hae! Hae Bangun! Kita harus pergi dari sini, Donghae!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua pasang kaki itu terus berlari, menerjang rimbunan dedaunan pepohonan di hutan berantah itu. Donghae dan Siwon sadar, nyawa mereka sedang berada diujung tanduk. Siwon, yang jelas-jelas melihat gerilyawan Klan Jung itu membunuh satu per satu prajurit bawahannya pun tak habis pikir dengan rencana Klan Jung.

"Hae.. Ki-kita berhenti dulu..." Tukas Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Deru nafasnya terdengar amat berat kali ini. Seperti lelah. Tapi, memang sebenarnya dia lelah. Melarikan diri dari istana mengandalkan kedua kakinya, bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Donghae turut menghentikkan langkahnya, lalu mendekati tubuh Siwon yang bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

"Mu-mungkin… kita beristirahat sejenak disini. A-aku yakin, kita sudah cukup jauh dari mereka…"

Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, mengatur kembali nafasnya yang menderu-deru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-2 Hari Kemudian..-**

"Si-sial! Kepalaku…" Rintih Donghae sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Hae? Kau kenapa?"

"Kepalaku… Sa-sakit..."

Siwon memapah tubuh Donghae untuk bersandar disebuah pohon besar didepannya. Dibaringkannya tubuh Donghae dan di pegangnya dahi Donghae dengan punggung tangannya. Panas, dan sepertinya dia mengalami demam. Wajahnya pun sudah pucat, putih layaknya mayat.

"Hae, bertahanlah!" Bisik Siwon pelan.

"Sudahlah… Mungkin sudah waktunya temanmu itu mati!"

Siwon terhenyak begitu mendengar suara yang bergema dibelakangnya. Tak hanya itu. Sebilah pedang panjang sudah menempel di permukaan kulit lehernya, siap menggoresnya kapanpun. Gelak tawa keras melayang di sekitarnya.

"Hahaha! Temanmu itu sudah sekarat sekarang! Apa kau mau menyusulnya? Hm?"

Sejenak, suasana hening. Siwon tak mengeluarkan suara atau menjawab pertanyaan seseorang dibelakangnya

"Oh! Jadi, kau lebih memilih untuk diam,ya? Apa kau yakin untuk mati?"

Tersenyum menyeringai, Siwon akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kupikir, aku terlalu muda untuk mati. Tapi, aku tidak akan menjual kepercayaan yang sudah temanku berikan untuk musuh murahan sepertimu."

"Fufufu~ Bahkan pengorbanan yang kau berikan untuk kerajaanmu sudah tidak berarti lagi, bocah!" Bisik namja itu sambil menjambak rambut Siwon dan menjengutnya.

"Kelak, namaku akan dikenang. Nama Park Yoochun lah yang akan diingat oleh semua penduduk bumi. Park Yoochun, seorang raja penakluk bumi!"

Siwon menatap wajah namja bernama Yoochun disampingnya dengan penuh kebencian. Dan tanpa diduga, ia meludahi wajah Yoochun, membuatnya marah seketika.

"Hei,kalian! Bawa mayat hidup itu ke sungai di ujung dataran sana, dan tenggelamkan dia di sungai itu! Penuhi bajunya dengan batu-batu, ikat, dan jatuhkan dia ke sungai!" Perintah Yoochun pada para prajuritnya.

Siwon tercekat melihat tubuh Donghae yang tak berkutik itu diangkat oleh para prajurit Jung. Membawanya ke tepian sungai deras yang berada tak jauh ditempatnya sekarang.

Dan, ia dapat dengan jelas melihatnya. Saat para musuhnya itu memasukkan satu per satu batu kedalam pakaian Donghae, mengikatnya dengan tali, lalu mengangkat dan melemparnya ke sungai, tak ubahnya membuang bangkai binatang.

Tubuh Siwon gemetar melihatnya. Tercekat, bahkan hingga ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Huh, kau takut? Atau, kau ingin menyusul temanmu itu ke surga? Baiklah. Akan kukabulkan."

**JLEBB!**

Satu tusukan keras bersarang tepat di punggung kirinya, menembus hingga bilah pedang itu terlihat muncul di sisi dada Siwon. Siwon tak berteriak, mengerang kesakitan. Seluruh suaranya seakan-akan sudah tercekat sampai-sampai ia tak bisa, walau hanya sekedar, mengaduh kesakitan.

Bayangan nyata di matanya kini tergantikan, dengan bayang-bayang kabur yang memenuhi penglihatannya.

"Mianhae… Min…"

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, ia tersenyum, sambil menggumamkan kembali nama "Sungmin" pelan, hingga akhirnya ia tersungkur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung!"

Sungmin tiba-tiba terbangun dan berteriak kencang memanggil hyungnya. Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Dan tak lama, Kyuhyun datang menghampirinya, dengan wajah penuh kecemasan.

"Ada apa, Min? Kau kenapa?"

Sungmin menatap sendu Kyuhyun di sampingnya, memeluk lalu terisak menangis didadanya.

"Donghae hyung... Aku ingin tahu keadaannya, Kyuhyunie! Aku ingin ke sana! Aku ingin melihatnya!" Racau Sungmin, sambil mengguncang tangan Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

Dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian, Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin melalui elusan tangannya di kepala dan punggung Sungmin.

"Itu tidak mungkin kulakukan, Min. Itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu…"

"Tapi aku ingin melihat kakakku, Kyuhyunie! Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya! Perasaanku... Perasaanku benar-benar..."

Sungmin tak dapat melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya. Ia justru melanjutkan isakan tangisnya. Mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Kyuhyun, meluapkan seluruh emosinya di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin Donghae hyung, Siwonnie… Kyu, Aku ingin tahu keadaan mereka!"

"Baiklah. Besok pagi, aku akan melihat keadaan disana. Dan kau.. Kau harus tetap tinggal disini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Asta-ga.."

Kyuhyun tercengang melihat pemandangan didepan matanya kini. Noda-noda darah terlihat melapisi hampir seluruh bagian ruang istana. Tak hanya darah, bau busuk yang agak menyengatpun mulai tercium, menusuk hidungnya. Mayat-mayat para prajurit, serta para pelayan terlihat tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Beralih menuju ruangan singgah istana, ia kini memasuki ruangan Donghae.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Membuatnya terpaksa menarik satu kesimpulan pahit di benaknya.

"Hei! Bukan begitu! Yang ditenggelamkan ke sungai itu rajanya!"

Sayup-sayup, Kyuhyun mendengar suara seperti orang yang tengah berbicara. Dengan sigap, ia bersembunyi dibalik tirai kamar.

"Jadi, siapa yang katanya ditusuk oleh pangeran?"

"Itu, jenderalnya. Kalau tidak salah, namanya, Siwon.. Iya, Siwon!"

"Hahahaha! Ternyata, mudah sekali mereka dikalahkan!"

"Tentu saja! Hei, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita segera pulang. Kita harus laporkan keadaan istana pada Pangeran!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin's PoV **

Mengapa Kyuhyun belum pulang? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Donghae hyung dan Siwonnie?

Pikiranku saat ini terpenuhi akan bayangan wajah mereka berdua. Entah kenapa, semenjak mimpi burukku tadi malam, aku benar-benar merasakan gelisah yang amat sangat. Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa.

Tak lama, kudengar suara ringkikan dan langkah kuda yang mulai mendekat menuju puri. Ah! Mungkinkah itu mereka!

Secepat mungkin aku keluar dari dalam puri, mencoba memastikan. Tapi, yang kulihat hanyalah Kyuhyun seorang. Tanpa Donghae hyung, dan tanpa Siwon. Raut wajahnya juga menjadi berbeda, tidak seperti raut wajah saat berangkat pagi tadi. Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam lalu kuhela, aku tetap mencoba berpikiran positif. Kuhampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah turun dari kudanya, lalu kugenggam tangannya.

"Kyu..."

Hening. Kyuhyun tidak menjawabku sama sekali. Dia hanya menatapku sendu, melihatku seperti melihat seorang yang patut dikasihani.

"Kyu.. Dimana Donghae Hyung dan Siwonnie? Kenapa mereka tidak pulang bersamamu?"

Dan dalam sekejap, tubuhku kini berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku juga tak tahu. Kyuhyun memelukku begitu erat dan mengecup cuping telingaku.

"K-kyu... Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.." Sergahku seraya mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku.

"Kau.. Kau yakin, ingin mengetahui keadaan Hyung mu dan Siwon?"

"Tentu saja, Kyu! Dimana mereka sekarang?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya panjang, lalu menghelanya berat.

"Donghae hyung..dan Siwon sudah tewas."

Kedua mataku membulat seketika begitu mendengar kata 'tewas'. Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya saat itu. Aku tertawa kecil, lalu menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat.

"Kyu, jangan main-main! Aku tidak suka kau berbohong seperti ini."

"Untuk alasan apa aku berbohong padamu? Apa ada gunanya aku berbohong?"

Kulangkahkan kakiku mundur dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Kusekap isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutku dengan telapak tanganku. Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan, dan tanpa kusadari, cairan bening itu mulai keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Tidak.. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Donghae hyung dan Siwon mati! Itu tidak mungkin, Kyuhyun! Kau pasti bohong!"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatiku dan meraih tanganku, namun cepat-cepat kutepis tangannya. Ia terlihat kaget, tapi kemudian, dia mendiamkanku. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya menangis sekarang, menangisi mereka yang telah pergi meninggalkan aku seorang diri..

**Sungmin's PoV END **

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's PoV **

"Tidak.. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Donghae hyung dan Siwon mati! Itu tidak mungkin, Kyuhyun! Kau pasti bohong!"

Sungguh, hatiku benar-benar sakit kali ini. Melihatnya menangis, melihatnya merasa susah seperti ini hanya akan membuatku sakit.

Kucoba untuk mendekatinya dan kuraih tangannya, namun dengan cepat tanganku ia tepis. Ia seperti enggan didekati olehku.

Dan, aku hanya bisa membiarkannya menangis. Menangis, dengan beban berat yang harus ia tanggung sendirian. Tuhan, kenapa Kau lakukan ini padanya?

Kupejamkan mataku, kusembunyikan merah mataku yang sudah tak bisa menahan air mataku. Ingin sekali aku mendekatinya, memeluknya, menenangkannya dan berbisik padanya, "jangan menangis".

Tapi, pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Aku sadar, aku bukanlah Siwon yang akan dengan gagahnya memeluk Sungmin, atau Donghae yang mencurahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk melindungi adiknya itu. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Ming? Apa?

"Minnie!"

Aku terhenyak melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kendali dirinya, hampir terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Kuangkat tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku, lalu kudekap dia didalam dadaku.

Apa sebegitu melelahkannya bila aku menjadi dirimu?

Sungmin…

**.**

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**

**TBC**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**

**Curhat author :**

Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ APA ITU? KENAPA DIME NOVEL SEKALI? KENAPA SAYA MERASA SEPERTI MENONTON TELENOVELA? O.O

*ga nyante* *capslock dipijak heebum* lol

Aish~ saya beneran ga semangat sama chapter-chapter ini. Roman picisan banged ya? ==)a

Bukan salah Mario sih, emang salah saya yg punya ide geje gini - -" *headdesk*

Mianhae chingu kalo ngebosenin, abal, bikin ngantuk, bertele-tele, dsb .

Hanya ini yang bisa saya tuangkan dari dalam otak dangkal saya XDv

Chapter selanjutnya kayak-a bakal ada scene NC deh. Buat yg merasa ga suka, just leave deh :3

Saya benar-benar sedang berada pada titik TERJENUH dalam hidup saya =.=

Saya bosen, capek, entahlah apa nama-a ini. Saya benar-benar jenuh T.T

Maaf saya curhat. Saya galau~ *plak* ;A;

Seandainya orang yang udah mati bisa dihidupin lagi T~T *plak* #abaikan

Oya, BIG THANKS for All** L'arc~En~Ciel, the GazettE, ScReW, BORN, 12012, MISS A, Back on, Acid Black Cherry, Lunasea, Glay, Dolly, One Ok Rock, Aiu Ratna, Yui , MUCC and Weaver**'s Songs (^0^)/~

Musik mereka yang selalu menemani saya melewati masa2 suram seperti ini setiap kalinya saya sedang ngedrop :)

Secinta dan segila apapun saya sama kpop dan visual kei, ujung2 nya pasti balik ke nama-nama diatas XDD lol

Ok deh, saya ga mau negbacot lagi, itu cerita udah saya panjangin. Puas kah chingu?XD

Mianhaeee~ Kali ini ga bisa balas review ;A;

Cuma dikasih waktu 1 jam buat pake internet. Saya nyolong modem temen *plak*XDDDv

Tapi chapter depan Pasti saya balas! :D  
>Ok, sekarang saatnya nagih reviewwwwwwwww~ XDDD<p>

Jangan lupa direview ya, awas kalo ga biasnya buat saya! XDDv


End file.
